


Dreams

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Guilt, Nightmares, overuse of zalgo text, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Have you ever had a dream that your favorite baby's drowning--??





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'My Mom' by Kimya Dawson. She's a great singer, you should check her out!

_ H͡a̸ve ̛y̷o̸u҉ ͡e͝v̛er h͟ad ͜a͞ dream̸ ̴th͟at͢ y͝our ̸favo̷r͞i͝te ̵b͟aby’̕s ̕dro̧wn͞ing͞? _

Noah often blames himself for what happened, and his dreams don’t let him feel like that’s wrong. It’s not exactly easy to say it wasn’t your fault when you ‘wake up’ in a dark forest with a lake and see someone that’s drowning. Correction: Someone in your family who you lo̸v͝e that’s drowning. This d̶r̶e̶a̶m̶ nightmare tended to come to him every single night, and Noah didn’t get much sleep.

Noah walked up to his friend. “Mi̸lo҉?” He called to the person in the river. He walked up closed, and noticed he was completely limp. “M̨i͢l̴o̵̴͡?!̨” He almost yelled this time as he grabbed to shoulders of his friend and pulled him back out. He looked terrible. His long hair was matted down due to the cold͞ water, some of it covering pieces of his face, his closed eyes barely visible by how his hair had grown out even more. How l͡on͜g had he been here?

After a moment, his eyes opened. Entirely black eyes. Th͜i̢s ̧w̵asn'̸ţ r͟i̧ght. Then he sat up, and looked incredibly stoic, almost as if he wasn’t even sure if he was real himself. Then he looked down slightly and started to vomit. A black, thick, almost ink like liquid came out, covering his chin and the front of his shirt. Noah almost cried out in surprise but immediately went to his friend’s side and put a hand on his shoulder, but the moment he touched him he c̢ol̶l̛a͠p̡s͝e͏d̴. He was completely limp, almost d͠ead. He was dea͘d̢, and Noah didn’t do anything about it.

Noah often woke up afraid and in cold sweats when he had these ni̷ght͟m̢a͢re̛s so he stopped sleeping as best he could. But when he didn’t sleep, he started thinking. Thinking wasn’t exactly the best thing to be doing in his situation. But thinking about the n̡i͝ght͞m̕a̶r͝e̡ was the worst. It was his fault wasn’t it? His cousin must have h͝a͟te͏d͘ him, he should have stayed in contact with him why was he so fũ̟̺̙̦͓̣͝cͩͩ͞k̙̿í͉͉̫̘̃ͧ̀ͧn̷͇̤̖ͅg̖͓͇̩̯͛̃ ̡͍͕͚̦͕̹͉ͮ̄͒̓s̪̣̤ť̮̰͕ͅu̱͙̗̥̬̱͇p̵͉̹͕͕̹̮̊̅ͥ̓͗ͅi̞̜͇̬͐͟d͓̼̻ͤ̅͋̍ͦ͟.

The fortune cookie was on his desk.Those fucking fortune cookies. He took it and threw it against the wall across the room, he didn’t care what it had to say, it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing, none of this matters anymore. It’s all bullshit. He doesn’t care, he swears he doesn’t. That’s why he doesn’t want to sleep.


End file.
